Green Eyed Monster
by 8state-of-flux8
Summary: A little Carchelle One shot Enjoy!


**Green eyed monster**

"For God's sake Michelle I was having a drink with him as friends that's all" Carla got up from the couch and stalked to the kitchen slamming her glass down on the worktop she turned back to face Michelle. "I can't ignore him can I love" Michelle let out a deep breath and tried to quell her anger they had been going round in circles for the past hour.

Michelle had gone to meet Carla for a drink in the Rovers and when she had arrived they had been sat together in one of the booths looking to the world like a happy couple. Peter had his arm draped around Carla's shoulders and she had been leaning into him while laughing at one of his stories. Jealousy had ignited within Michelle and she took one last look at Carla, who met her gaze and motioned for her to come over, and stormed out of the Rovers.

"But at one point you wanted him didn't you" Carla flinched as Michelle's words were poised as accusations not a question, her tone was forceful the anger evident in the undertone and she found herself wishing she had left Peter when Michelle had stormed out and followed her home maybe this confrontation could have been avoided. "I did love yeah but that were a long time ago now weren't it darlin'" Carla slowly moved so she was leaning on the back of the couch looking at the back of Michelle's head and wishing she knew what was running around causing havoc in there.

"But how do I know you don't anymore eh Car" Michelle raised her head in defiance and Carla sighed she knew no matter what she said nothing would make Michelle listen to her while she was riled up. "You stayed there, sat with him didn't you chose him over me" Carla slammed her fists down on the couch in frustration they were getting nowhere. "Well what did you expect I could hardly up and leave how weird would that have looked eh" Michelle stood up and pointed angrily at Carla "You could have made an excuse but no you'd rather stay with Peter drinking, flirting than coming home with me" Michelle paused and took a deep breath "If don't want me you only have to say you know I'm a big girl I can take it" Michelle knew she was goading Carla and she wished she could ignore her stubbornness and jealousy it was just she could picture Peter cosying up to Carla and it was knocking her for six. She honestly believed that Carla wanted her, loved her but Michelle still had occasional doubts over Carla's affections what they were doing was hardly conventional and deep down she felt if anyone was going to take Carla away from her it would be Peter.

"Oh do you know what Michelle if you are going to be so pathetic I'm going back to the Rovers maybe Peter will still be there" Carla grabbed her coat and opened the flat door "Maybe I won't be confronted with an argument and be able to relax like I wanted too with you!" As Carla went to walk through the door she was suddenly pulled backwards and the flat door was slammed shut. The door rattled in its frame and Carla whipped her head round coming face to face with Michelle their noses practically touching. The anger in her eyes was apparent and Carla tried to stare her down determined not to back down when she knew that this was Michelle's problem not hers. Slowly Michelle walked slowly forwards forcing Carla to move backwards until her back came into contact with the wall and she couldn't move anymore. Carla felt a momentary flash of panic run through her being at an old unpleasant memory rearing its ugly head. Shaking her head slightly she looked back at Michelle at felt disarmed by her gaze as well as anger Carla swore she could see lust in Michelle's eyes and she felt herself become slightly aroused.

"Chelle', what th-"

Carla's exasperated words were swallowed by the bruising kiss that Michelle forced upon her. Her head made contact with the wall behind and she struggled to hold back the moan that threatened to escape its confines. She had never been caught out like that and it was arousing her further as Michelle nipped and sucked on her lower lip. Michelle pulled back slowly marvelling at the incredulous look of shock, anger and lust on her lover's face, Michelle leant her mouth to Carla's ear.

"You're not leaving" Michelle's voice was low, deadly but also arousing "There ... are... things... I... want ... no ... need ... to ... do ..."

Each word was punctuated by Michelle sucking and nibbling Carla's earlobe. The sensation was enough to cause Carla to choke back a moan; she didn't want Michelle to know how much she was turning her on. She was cross no furious with Michelle for shouting at her accusing her of things with Peter of all people but right now her body was beginning to betray her.

"No Michelle I need to leave you treated me like sh-" Michelle pressed closer into Carla and brought her thigh between Carla's legs pushing gently into her groin feeling the heat already radiating through her jeans. "Come on Car" as Michelle purred into her ear Carla lost all restraint. Grabbing Michelle's dark silky locks she crashed her lips against hers desperate to feel Michelle's kiss again and again. Carla nibbled on Michelle's bottom lip and as soon as her lips parted she thrust her tongue into Michelle's eager mouth.

As she tried to battle for dominance Michelle ripped the blouse from Carla's body and abruptly pulled away, both females' lips were equally swollen from the fervour with which they had attacked one another. Michelle slowly licked her upper lip smirking at the groan Carla emitted at the loss of contact. Michelle brought her lips back up to Carla's ear "Still think we should stop" Carla looked incredulous at Michelle _little minx ._As she contemplated whether she could hold up her stubborn pride and not give in to Michelle's ministrations Michelle slowly slid her arms out of her shirt and smiled coyly at Carla. At Carla's lustful expression Michelle tilted her head and whispered the deciding word "Bedroom?"

Moving back towards the bed, Carla fell backwards as it hit the back of her knees, dragging Michelle on top of her. Michelle growled swiftly unhooking Carla's bra deftly with one hand and pressing Carla into the bed with the other. Michelle slowly kissed her way down Carla's neck making sure to suckle on her pulse point. At Carla's deep moan she suckled harder surely leaving a mark and she roughly grabbed her breast in her hand. As she raked a finger down Carla's nipple she enjoyed as it hardened instantly to her touch betraying Carla in letting Michelle know just how turned on she was. Control was beginning to leave Michelle's body she needed to touch Carla feel all of her at once. Carla closed her eyes surrendering to Michelle's ministrations to her body. She moaned quietly as Michelle's lips were on her breasts, tongue teasing on the nipple and her hands making their way down her body.

As Michelle reached Carla's hip bones and the sensitive skin across her naval she realised that Carla was still wearing her trousers. As soon as this thought entered Michelle's lust filled head she pulled back from Carla and ripped the trousers from her body taking her lacy black thong with them. Sitting up on her legs at Carla's feet she really looked at her lover Carla was now looking at her wide eyed and naked and Michelle had never felt more empowered or aroused. Before the feelings of jealousy and anger had burned through her but now it had been placed by arousal. It felt like every one of her nerve endings was on fire and Michelle was determined to push all thoughts from Carla's mind apart from her and the pleasure she was going to bring.

Carla was watching Michelle the expression on her face was one of pure lust, the gleam in her eye primal. She had never seen this side of Michelle before the dominance she was exerting and the power she had over her was intoxicating and even though she didn't like to admit it she felt nervous apprehension of what was to come.

Watching Carla lying on her back her chest heaving with her laboured breath and her skin shining with perspiration Michelle couldn't hold back anymore in one quick movement she divested the rest of her clothing and she kissed Carla with such force that she was sure her lips would be bruised in the morning. She felt Carla kiss back just as roughly and the battle for dominance began again. Michelle quickly moved her hand over Carla's centre determined to stay in control and pulled her lips away from Carla's delicious mouth. She could feel the heat radiating from Carla and she moved her hand to caress her wet centre.

Slowly Michelle ran her forefinger through Carla's wet folds and as she merely dipped her finger into Carla's wetness she looked up to her lovers eyes flutter closed, her teeth capturing her lower lip. Carla gasped the gentle movements were spiking delicious feelings within her small waves of pleasure were coursing through her being but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Please ... Chelle ... "

"Please what"

"Make me come" gasped Carla.

Michelle responded by slipping two fingers into the wetness and pressing deep into Carla's body all the while watching Carla's eyes flutter shut and her head rock backwards as her hands desperately fisted the bedcovers. As Michelle began teasing Carla's nipple with her tongue and teeth she slowly began to fuck her.

"God you're so wet"

Carla could only moan in response she was already so close she clutched the bedcovers in one hand and grasped the back of Michelle's head with the other holding her close like she was her only lifeline. Her breath came in short gasps and the smell of sex permeated the air as Michelle continuing moving her hand in perfect rhythm.

"Chelle ... Please... harder..."

Carla's hips were bucking forcefully against Michelle's hand as she desperately sought release she was so close and she whimpered in outrage as Michelle took her hand away. "God don't stop please" Michelle crashed her lips to Carla's then pulled back so their foreheads were touching. "You're mine say it" looking deep into Michelle's eyes Carla could see a mixture of love and lust this woman would do anything for her as she had proved time and time again. Thrusting her hips up towards Michelle's hand Carla plunged her tongue into Michelle's mouth and groaned "I'm yours always yours". As Michelle heard Carla utter those all important words she thrust two fingers deep into Carla and curled them upwards as Carla's eyes rolled backwards.

Michelle's hand was relentless her fingers moving quickly, going deeper each thrust becoming more pronounced bringing Carla ever closer to the release she so desperately craved. As Carla's bucking began to become more pronounced Michelle rubbed her thumb over Carla's clit while still thrusting deep into her hot core.

"Right there ... God Chelle'... Chelle... "

With one last thrust, Carla came violently, loud whimpering moans tearing from her throat as an orgasm so powerful tore its way through her being making her whole body ache and throb with the pleasure. Michelle slowly withdrew her fingers and as Carla came down from her high she slid under the bedcovers and motioned for Carla to join her.

"I've never felt anything that intense before if my life" Carla was still of breath and she struggled to get her limbs to respond as she tried to move into bed. "Let me repay you in kind" at Carla's sexy smile Michelle felt her arousal peak but looking at Carla's tired eyes she shook her head slowly "Not tonight love that was all about you".

Pulling the other woman closely to her body she gently laid her head on Carla's and sighed deeply "I love you you know" Carla smiled and sat up so that she could look at Michelle. "I know babe" Carla gave Michelle a deep kiss trying to convey all her feelings to Michelle wordlessly. Slowly shifting back under the covers Carla leant her head on Michelle's chest as she felt herself begin to drop off to the sound of Michelle's heartbeat she began to chuckle "Although if this is the treatment I get every time you see me in the Rovers with Peter I may have to end up there more often" Michelle smiled at Carla's chuckle glad that she had not been alarmed over her jealous streak. Looking down she noticed Carla was already asleep exhausted from their activities. Settling down to sleep herself Michelle allowed herself one last thought as she looked at Carla's content expression.

_Mine._


End file.
